spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dish Catastrophe
Dish Catastrophe (or aka Gone Dishing) is the tenth episode of The Life Of A Computer. Characters *Karen Plankton *Herbert *Timmy *Don *Alex *Boss (Mr. Luigi) Summarized Plot Karen goes to work (as usual), and she starts washing dishes. As soon as she starts, something unexpected happens. The dishes break! Karen breathes rapidly in pain, then she gets an idea. Her idea is that she goes to the store, and buy new plates that look identical. After hatching that idea out of her head, she runs to the store and searches for plates that are identical to the ones she broke. Then, she finds the plates and purchases them. As soon as she gets back to Pizza Castle with the plates, she cleans up the mess and washes the new plates she bought. Transcript *episode starts. Karen is washing the dishes inside Pizza Castle's kitchen. *'Karen': Nothing like a job like this. Nothing could go wrong today! *bursts through the kitchen doors, jumping Karen. *'Alex': KAREN!!! GUESS WHAT!!! *'Karen': AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *drops the dishes on the ground in slow motion and they break. *'Karen': Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! *'Alex': Uh, Karen? *'Karen': The boss is gonna kill me! *'Alex': Karen? *'Karen': What am I gonna do? *'Alex': Karen? *'Karen': WHAT!!!??? *'Alex': Nothing! *'Karen': ...... *'Alex': ....... *'Karen': What am I gonna do now? *'Alex': You could break them into little tiny pieces and pretend they were never there. *breaks them even more into even tinier bits until they're not visible. *'Karen': Now, I have to pay $700 of damage.....ALEX!!! I BLAME YOU!!!! *'Alex': Buy more! *'Karen': I don't have that kind of money! I'm a person, not a computer! *'Alex': Uh, actually.... *'Karen': Nevermind that! I gotta carry this order! *'Alex': I have a plan. I will distract the boss, while the others buy more plates. While you, just serve the customers normally. *'Karen': How? *'Alex': Just do whatever it takes. *rushes the pizza to the customers table. She soon gets there. *'Karen': Here's your order, sir. *'Fish': Thanks, I'm starving! Wait a minute....why are you holding the pizza with your hand? *'Karen': It gives it extra flavor! *boss walks by. Karen tries to think of something before the boss sees her. Karen shoves the pizza in the customer's mouth, and the customer chokes on the pizza. The boss walks to Karen. *'Boss': Everything good, Karen? *'Karen': Yeah, this customer had a great meal! *'Fish': Tastes like the Chum Bucket. *cuts to Alex in the kitchen. *'Alex': I've got this. *runs out the kitchen to the boss. *'Alex': Boss! There's a problem in the kitchen! *and the Boss sprint to the kitchen. Karen calls the rest of the gang to buy the plates. *'Don': We're on it, Karen! *puts down the phone and the gang bust through the doors, crashing the windows. *'Herbert': GIVE US ALL YOUR PLATES!!! *'Cashier': OKAY!!! OKAY!!! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! *takes the plates. *'Don': Merry Christmas! *cuts to Karen shoving pizzas in peoples mouths. Karen gets tired. *'Karen': Boy. I'm pooped. At least we can keep this up until the end of our shifts. *rest of the gang rush to the restaurant. Busting through the doors. *'Don': Karen we have our plates! We hope- *trips over a nail in the ground. The plates crash at normal speed. *'Karen': YOU GUYS!!! Alex can't keep Mr. Luigi forever! You've gotta get us some more plates! *'Herbert': MAM YES MAM!! *dash off. Mr. Luigi walks up to Karen. *'Mr. Luigi': Karen, the health inspector's coming over. Now I want you to make us look good, or you're out of here. *Luigi walks off. Karen gulps. *cuts to the health inspector coming inside the restaurant. *'Health Inspector': I'm the health inspector. *........ *'Customer': ....Yay. *health inspector walks to his table and Karen brings him his menu. *'HI': I'd like the pizza. *'Karen': Yes sir! *bolts into the kitchen and out with a pizza in her hand. Karen soon gets back to the table and shoves it in the HI's mouth. *'Karen': Well.... *'HI': Well....It'd be better with a plate. *'Karen': Oh no! *'Mr. Luigi': KAREN!!! *gang burst through the doors. *'Timmy': Karen, we have the plates! *'Mr. Luigi': Wait, what's going on? *'Karen': I can explain. I broke the plates and I had my friends to distract you and buy the plates. I'm sorry. *'HI': I will donate my plates to this place. *'Karen': Really?! *'HI': Really! *....... *gang's jaws drop. The gang drop their store bought plates on the ground and they crash. *'Don': Come on. Lets get a pizza. *is eating their pizzas peacefully on their clean plates. *'Karen': Everything is back to normal! *'Don': Not really. We robbed the plate store. Twice. *'Karen': Wait, what? *police arrive at the restaurant and the episode ends. Trivia and Goofs *This is the first full-length episode since Revenge of the Replacements. *This is the first episode during the takeover of Kjjb. *This episode has an alternate title, being "Gone Dishing". *This is the first ever episode written by Kjjb. *This is the first ever episode to be presented in high defenition, since the others are in standard defenition. *Karen has her robotic hand in this episode. *This episode aired as a sneak-peek of the show's comeback. Category:The Life Of A Computer Category:The Life Of A Computer episodes Category:The Life Of A Computer Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links